M79
The M79 is a rare weapon that appears in Origins. The M79 is supplied with incendiary grenades, which is able to not only deal heavy damage against zombies, but can also light zombies on fire for around 16-17 seconds. Unlike all the weapons in Origins, the M79 fires low velocity grenade shells with would gradually sink down the more the shell lasts. The grenade shells would also emit a smoke trail, and can knock back any ememy. The M79 also only fires 1 shell at a time, and reloads 1 shell at a time, rather than storing a couple shells in 1 magazine. Tips * To find this weapon, go in Base A, and clear out the third swarm of zombies that spawn there. Go to the fire pit, and look into the gravel pile. You'll then spot the M79 half-buried under there. * Always be careful where you fire, as firing close towards you can instantly kill you, and would sometimes glitch you out of the map. * Despite its ability, you should mainly use this weapon against bosses, especially the Phytopragma, as if you fire at this boss when it jumps, it'll get knocked back extremely far, which slows it down. * It doesn't matter where you fire at a zombie if you're trying to get a headshot, as everywhere you fire at towards a zombie counts as a headshot. Pros & Cons Pros * Deals extremely high amounts of damage, and can burn them too. * It can clear away a large swarm of zombies fast. * Its slow reload speed and the fact that its ammo capacity is 1 shell at the time makes this weapon last longer. * Can knock back zombies from slightly to extremely far. * Can insta-kill every zombie type in the game, even the Sleeper * No matter where you fire at the zombie, it would count as a headshot, dealing 4x the damage, and making you not require to aim to deal a headshot. Cons * Firing very close towards yourself can instantly kill you. * It only appears once, and is hard to find. * It has the slowest DPS in Origins. * Grenade shells wont reach to the target almost instantly, and takes time to travel towards its target * Slightly harder to aim, due to the grenade shells being low velocity and sinks down the more it lasts. * For some reason, the Thamnosthirio is immune to its effects, and wont deal any damage at all from this weapon. * Can't be resupplied by the ammo piles. Updates * 1/26/2019: The M79's grenades now produce a smoke trail, and travel at an extremely slower speed, with lower veloctiy too. Trivia * The M79's mesh is from the game, Left 4 Dead 2. * The M79 is one of the only weapons in Origins that can kill you. ** Other weapons being the RPG-7. * Despite the M79 not having a flashlight attached to it, the M79 still emits a flashlight. ** Same case goes for the M60. * The M79 As of Writing Spawns With The Player, This Will Be Fixed At Somepoint * It's The Only Known Weapon That Can Kill The Helicopters Aside From The Boss (Which Makes the Fight Harder, Why would you Do this?) Gallery M79.png|The M79 M79_Grenade_Launcher_(7414625716).jpg|A real life M79 mm79.png|Marcus holding the M79 grenade launcher.png|The M79's icon Category:Weapon Category:Primary Weapon Category:Origins Category:March of the Dead Category:Explosive Category:Incendiary Category:Grenade Launcher Category:Semi-Automatic Category:Rare Weapon